Complejo de Hermano
by Dark Dragon Of Creation
Summary: Fue todo. La afirmación de la castaña de veintiún años hizo que Lisa rebasara su límite. Llevó la imagen a su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón; cerró los ojos; inhaló profundamente; se relamió los labios y, con todas sus fuerzas, gritó: —¡Ya se los dije, chicas: No tengo un complejo de hermano! [Advertencia: La clasificación puede cambiar por Loudcest, Harem y Acomplejadas.]
1. Hechos

_Creo que el amor es mejor maestro que el sentido del deber, al menos para mí._

—Albert Einstein

* * *

El amor de hermanos: un sentimiento tan puro y hermoso como aquel que puede existir entre padres e hijos; un sentimiento tan mágico que sólo puede existir entre esas personas. Un hermano se puede volver tu aliado y confidente; tu compañero de aventuras; tu cómplice en las travesuras; pero sobre todo, en el mejor amigo que te acompañará una gran parte de tu vida, ya sea estando a tu lado o viviendo en tus recuerdos. Pero…, ¿qué pasa cuando aquel sentimiento va más allá? ¿Qué pasa cuando aquel apego rebasa el límite? ¿Qué pasa cuando ese amor se vuelve demasiado fuerte? Bueno…, Lisa Loud podría ayudarte a responder esas preguntas. Después de todo, ella tiene un muy evidente caso de complejo de hermano. ¿El problema? No lo acepta…

* * *

**I**

**Hechos**

Lisa Loud no era una persona que se preocupara por las simples emociones humanas; pero si pudiera describir su estado anímico actual, lo haría con una sola palabra: furia.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, rechinaba los dientes y sus puños estaban tan tensos que los nudillos se veían completamente blancos. Se veía intimidante, y sin embargo, sus hermanas se veían tranquilas; divertidas incluso.

Los labios de Lynn dibujaron una sonrisa burlona y habló:

—Vamos, Lisa. ¡No intentes negarlo! Admite que lo que decimos es verdad.

—No voy a aseverar un hecho que no tiene fundamentos sólidos —contestó.

—¡Ay, hermanita! Deja de engañarnos… No…, más bien deja de engañarte a ti misma —dijo Lori—. Literalmente se ve a kilómetros de distancia.

—No es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sólo pasas tiempo con él? —preguntó Leni, con genuina curiosidad.

—Eso se debe a que… —Lisa quiso contestar, pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

—¿Por qué sólo a él lo dejas entrar a tu búnker súper secreto?

—Porque él…

—¿Por qué le pides que te haga sándwiches de crema de maní y mermelada, incluso cuando ya aprendiste a hacerlos por ti misma? —cuestionó Luan.

—A veces yo…

—¿Por qué sólo a él lo invitas a la ópera? —inquirió Lucy, con monotonía, pero con una tenue sonrisa.

—Él sí sabe apre…

—¿Por qué ves sus programas de televisión con él, a pesar de que no te gustan? —preguntó Lola con burla.

—Por agradeci…

—¿Por qué ves _El Barco de los Sueños_ abrazada a él? —añadió Lana, utilizando el mismo tono que su gemela.

El rostro de Lisa se volvió escarlata.

—¡Y-Yo no…!

—¿Y por qué tienes una foto de Linky con un corazón rodeándolo? —finalizó Lily, con «inocencia»; el dedo índice de su mano izquierda estaba posado sobre sus labios, mientras que la mano derecha sostenía la susodicha imagen.

La declaración de su hermana menor de once años hizo que Lisa soltara un grito ahogado, mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. «¡¿Cómo sabe eso?! No…, más importante: ¡¿cómo consiguió mi foto?!»

Con un solo movimiento, Lisa le arrebató la foto a la niña rubia, quien sólo soltó una risita de victoria, mientras que sus demás hermanas imitaban la acción de la menor.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —exclamó Lynn, tras soltar una carcajada—. ¡Es obvio que tenemos razón!

Fue todo. La afirmación de la castaña de veintiún años hizo que Lisa rebasara su límite. Llevó la imagen a su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón; cerró los ojos; inhaló profundamente; se relamió los labios y, con todas sus fuerzas, gritó:

—¡Ya se los dije, chicas: No tengo un complejo de hermano!

Tras aquel grito, todas las presentes se quedaron calladas; nadie emitía sonido alguno, con excepción de Lisa, quien jadeaba con pesadez. La científica agradeció mentalmente que se encontraran en su cuarto, pues éste se había vuelto completamente a prueba de sonido. Incluso si explotaban varios de sus experimentos en aquella habitación, nadie se daría cuenta de que algo sucedió; la prueba definitiva de aquello es que un par de años atrás, Cliff, el anterior gato de la familia, siguió durmiendo plácidamente a lado de la puerta, a pesar de que el nuevo androide de ayuda doméstica que Lisa construyó perdió el control y empezó a destruir y explotar las cosas que había alrededor.

La chica de trece años pensó que el asunto acabaría ahí, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo y una frase que venían de cierta deportista, quien, en realidad, empezaba a parecerle más como un potencial sujeto de prueba.

—Sí, hermanita… Seguro que no —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Suficiente, Lynn —habló con dureza—. Lo que digo es cien por ciento verídico, y si ustedes, homo sapiens, no me creen, pues entonces es su problema, no el mío —hizo un ademán con la mano, el cual invitaba a las otras muchachas a salir de su habitación—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una importante investigación en la cual trabajar.

—¡No puedes echarme a mí! —exclamó Lily—. ¡Ésta también es mi habitación!

—Seguro, querida hermana menor. Puedes entrar ahora mismo…, si es que quieres ser mi conejillo de indias.

La niña ya no dijo nada.

Lisa cerró la puerta con firmeza, negando así cualquier intento de réplica por parte de sus hermanas. Una vez sola, se acostó en su cama y soltó un largo suspiro. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, y cerró los ojos.

«Esto es inaudito —pensó con amargura—. ¿Cómo se atreven a llegar a una conclusión así? ¡Yo no tengo ningún complejo de hermano! ¡Para nada! ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! Simplemente me gusta pasar tiempo con Lincoln, sólo eso. Después de todo, él es el único en esta casa que entiende la importancia de mis experimentos y que no necesita usar un diccionario cada vez que habla conmigo… —observó la foto y rio, mientras la acercaba a su pecho—. Bueno, quizás sí busca algunas palabras en el diccionario, y quizás sí me reprende cuando llevó mis experimentos demasiado lejos…; pero eso es precisamente lo que lo hace _él_. Lincoln no necesita saber todo para demostrar lo inteligente que es; de hecho se ve tan lindo cuando no entiende algunas cosas de lo que digo. Y se ve tan varonil cuando actúa de esa forma tan seri…»

Lisa abrió los ojos abruptamente, mientras recapitulaba lo que acababa de pensar. Por un momento, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y que su corazón corría desbocado; tenía las palmas de las manos sudorosas y sintió que la habitación subió unos cuantos grados de temperatura. No obstante, empezó a negar con la cabeza. No, ella no estaba haciendo nada raro; simplemente halagaba algunas de las _muchísimas_ cualidades que tenía su _perfecto_ hermano may… «¡Basta!»

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se jaló el pelo lo suficiente como para causarle algo de dolor. Tras unos treinta segundos, la chica terminó con aquel castigo autoinfligido y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo.

—Muy bien, Lisa Marie Loud. ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡No dejes que aquellas declaraciones sin sentido afecten tu uso de razón! Lo que sientes por Linky… ¡coln! ¡Por Lincoln! Es sólo un profundo cariño y respeto; mismos que él se ganó a pulso. No es _tu_ culpa que él sea tan lindo, es _su_ culpa.

Sintiéndose satisfecha con aquella conclusión, Lisa guardó la foto en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, tomó su juego de tubos de ensayo —todos a medio llenar con sustancias de diferentes colores— y su libreta de notas.

—Muy bien, ¿en dónde me qued…? —pero aquella frase se quedó a la mitad, pues en el cuarto empezó a sonar una pequeña alarma, la cual iba acompañada de una luz parpadeante de color naranja.

La chica dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a un monitor en el que se mostraba la sala de la casa y la entrada principal. La puerta se abrió y los ojos de Lisa brillaron cuando vio a la persona que había entrado al lugar. Salió corriendo de la habitación.

—Ya llegué… —saludó Lincoln, con pesadez y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Linky! —exclamó Lily, corriendo en dirección del peliblanco y dándole un abrazo—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

Lincoln sonrió ante el recibimiento de su hermana pequeña y devolvió aquella muestra de afecto, haciendo que Lily riera y hundiera su rostro en el torso del muchacho.

—Meh —contestó con simpleza—. He tenido días mejores.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la niña, levantando la mirada.

—Pues porque hay veces en las que los idi… tontos de tus compañeros te dejan todo el trabajo a ti, sólo porque tienen que hacer «otras cosas». ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Cómo no… —lo último lo dijo en un tono despectivo, pero luego inhaló profundo y se dirigió a la rubia—. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor cuéntame algo tú, hermanita. Dime cómo te fue en la semana. ¿Qué hiciste?

A sus veinte años, Lincoln se encontraba cursando la carrera de arquitectura en la universidad de Michigan, fuera de Royal Woods. Su buen promedio en la secundaria y preparatoria le permitieron obtener una beca y mudarse a un departamento para estudiantes; no obstante, él iba todos los viernes a su pueblo natal y pasaba el fin de semana en su antigua casa. Por más que le gustara merodear por la ciudad, aún prefería la tranquilidad de su hogar. O bueno, el _caos_ de su hogar.

Lily estuvo a punto de responder que se encontraba jugando con su vieja consola de videojuegos y de ofrecerle a jugar juntos un rato, pero sintió como otra persona abrazaba la cintura de su hermano y hablaba.

—¡Saludos, hermano mayor! Dime, ¿cómo te fue de camino a nuestra morada? ¿Te fue bien? ¿Estabas cómodo? De no ser así, puedo mover a unos contactos y conseguirte un mejor transporte. ¿Qué actividades realizaste a lo largo de la semana? Por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

Lincoln sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hermana menor.

—Hey, Lisa, no vayas tan rápido; tendremos suficiente tiempo para hablar.

—Oh… —dijo ella, sin soltar al joven—. Mis disculpas, Lincoln. Es sólo que me encuentro muy complacida de que hayas llegado.

—Yo también, Lisa.

La científica sonrió.

—¡Ah, por cierto! Quiero mostrarte mi nueva investigación; trata sobre la estructura molecular de diferentes elementos de la naturaleza y cómo utilizarlos para crear un combustible mucho más eficaz que el que conocemos.

—Lo siento, Lisa —se disculpó—; pero no creo que pueda ser hoy. Tengo que terminar un proyecto que vale un veinticinco porciento de mi calificación final. Además, mi equipo me dejó completamente solo…

Las palabras de Lincoln hicieron que Lisa aplicara un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo. Él bajo la mirada y vio como su hermanita hinchaba las mejillas y arrugaba la nariz.

—¡Pero esperé toda la semana para que vinieras!

—¡Oye! —interrumpió Lily—. ¡No intentes acaparar a Linky para ti sola! ¡No eres la única que espero todo ese tiempo!

Las dos niñas echaban chispas de los ojos, y la tensión de lo que había pasado hace rato sólo potenciaba más el orgullo de ambas.

—¡Chicas, chicas, no peleen! —posó sus manos sobre las cabezas de sus hermanas—. Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero en verdad necesito terminar esto. Les juro que se los compensaré, ¿está bien?

Las chicas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos, haciendo que Lincoln pensara que había conseguido hacerlas entrar en razón. No obstante, Lisa habló.

—Yo te ayudo con tu proyecto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él—. Lisa, esto no es nada de física o química; es trabajo manual.

—Lo sé, pero intentar no lastima a nadie, ¿o sí?

—Pues…

—Además —interrumpió—, tengo un androide que me ayuda con todo eso. Sólo le haré unos ajustes y listo.

Lincoln consideró la oferta de Lisa. Realmente necesitaba ayuda, y si su hermanita tenía un robot que pudiera ayudarlo a acabar más rápido, mejor. Además, en los últimos años, Lisa había logrado construir cosas que no explotaban o intentaban exterminar a la raza humana.

—Está bien, Lis. Tú ganas.

La chica soltó un grito de victoria y empezó a subir las escaleras con Lincoln, aun abrazando su cintura. Al muchacho se le dificultaba caminar de esa manera, pero ver el rostro tan contento de su hermana impidió que le dijera algo.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintada o algo? —preguntó Lily, enojada—. ¿No me dejarás estar con Linky, ni entrar a mi habitación?

Pero Lisa se volteó por un momento, y sin emitir sonido alguno, dijo: «Conejillo de indias». Luego, regresó su atención al peliblanco y observó su rostro con una emoción cercana a la adoración. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaban al verlo.

Lisa podría jurar que una luz rodeaba a su queridísimo hermano mayor. Y Lincoln podría jurar que las pupilas de su hermanita parecían corazones…, aunque no tenía idea del porqué.

* * *

**Sí... No soy el más habilidoso para escribir comedia; sin embargo, tras ver la imagen que se está utilizando como la portada del fanfic hace más de un mes, la idea no abandono mi cabeza. Y seamos honestos, no utilizamos a Lisa lo suficiente. Espero que les haya sacado, al menos, una sonrisa.**

**Bueno, dependiendo de cuál sea la respuesta de ustedes, veré si la continuo como una historia, o como una serie de one-shots. Díganme que prefieren.**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	2. Evidencias

**II**

**Evidencias**

Mientras Lincoln subía las escaleras con Lisa, se preguntó por qué ninguna de sus demás hermanas había salido a saludarlo; pero cuando llegó a la planta alta, tuvo su respuesta. Por todo el pasillo se escuchaba el solo que Luna tocaba en su cuarto; era imposible que alguna de las chicas lo escuchara con el volumen tan alto. Eso sí, no estaba nada mal. Lincoln quiso ir al cuarto de su hermana mayor para, no sólo saludarla, sino además felicitarla por tan magnífico trabajo.

«En serio… Si Luna no se vuelve una estrella de rock reconocida mundialmente, juro que yo mismo voy y quemo todos los discos de los "artistas" actuales.»

—¿Lincoln? —escuchó él y bajó la mirada—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

—¡Oh! Por nada. Sólo estaba escuchando a Luna tocar su guitarra. Debería ir a saludarla.

Levantó un pie, pero antes de moverse, sintió que Lisa apretó su abdomen, evitando que se moviera. La miró, confundido.

—¿Lisa?

—Mmm.

—Este… ¿Me sueltas un momento, por favor?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ir a saludar a Luna, y de paso a Luan también.

—No —dijo ella, tajante.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el chico, totalmente confundido—. Lisa, sólo será un momento; además, no las he visto en toda la semana. De hecho, creo que también aprovecharé para saludar a las demás.

—¡No! —apretó aún más su abrazo—. Yo tampoco te vi en toda la semana; yo te saludé primero; yo te pedí ayuda primero; y yo te ayudaré con tu proyecto.

—De hecho, Lily fue la primera en saludarme…

Lisa dio un respingo y soltó un tenue gruñido.

—Esos detalles son intrascendentes —dijo con molestia, pero luego subió su mirada hacia el rostro de su hermano y, con ojos suplicantes, exclamó—: ¡Vamos, Linky, ellas acapararán toda tu atención y no tendrás tiempo para mí! ¡No te estoy pidiendo mucho! ¡Por favor, sólo quédate _conmigo_!

El muchacho trató de apartar su mirada del rostro de su hermanita, o por lo menos, de cerrar sus ojos. Estaba cansado de aquello. _Todas_ sus hermanas hacían lo mismo. Y lo peor de todo, es que él caía en la misma trampa una y otra vez.

_Los ojos de cachorro triste._ Sólo un vistazo y ya lo tenían en su poder.

«Si tan sólo no tuviera corazón…», pensó él.

—Está bien, hermanita… —suspiró—. Me quedaré contigo.

—¡Hurra!

—¡Pero…! —la detuvo él—. Pero, sólo hasta que me muestres tu investigación y yo termine mi proyecto. Luego de eso, me dejarás ir con las demás. Quiero saludarlas a todas, ¿está claro?

Lisa resopló, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Lincoln soltó una pequeña risa y acarició la cabellera de la chica. Ella sólo hundió su rostro en el torso del muchacho, escondiendo así la enorme sonrisa que intentaba reprimir; y el muy notorio sonrojo que cubría su cara, desde sus mejillas, hasta su nariz. No lo diría en voz alta, pero _amaba_ que él acariciara su cabeza de esa manera.

Entraron a la habitación.

* * *

—Y con esta última pieza, la maqueta estarááá… ¡lista! —exclamó Lincoln, estirando sus brazos al cielo y soltando un grito de victoria. Tras cuatro horas de arduo trabajo, el chico sintió que finalmente podía respirar.

Lisa soltó una risita y cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda. A pesar de que Lincoln era un adulto, éste actuaba como un niño algunas veces. No es que le molestara, para nada; después de todo, eso era lo que caracterizaba a su bobo hermano. Su amable, lindo, apuesto y perfecto herm…

—¿Lisa? —preguntó Lincoln—. ¿Estás bien?

La chica lo volteó a ver, saliendo inmediatamente de su ensoñación.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Ehmmm… Por nada. Es que… estás babeando.

Lisa se quedó quieta un par de segundos, procesando lo que Lincoln le acababa de decir. Cuando lo entendió, su rostro se tiñó de bermellón. Inmediatamente se llevó ambos brazos a la altura del rostro y se limpió el pequeño hilo de saliva que bajaba por su barbilla. Carraspeó y dijo:

—L-Lo siento, L-Lincoln —dijo ella, intentando recobrar la compostura—. Lo que pasa es que… —intentó buscar una excusa—, es que… ¡tengo hambre! ¡Sí, eso! Desde la mañana que no pruebo bocado y ya me siento famélica.

Lisa vio como el muchacho la observaba con detenimiento. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, y sus labios dibujaban una línea horizontal que no denotaba ninguna emoción en particular. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Lisa le dedicara una sonrisa nerviosa y soltara una temblorosa carcajada.

«Por favor, que se lo crea. Por favor, que se lo crea. Por favor, que se lo crea. Por favor, que se lo crea. Por favor, que se lo crea», rogaba ella, sintiendo como una fina capa de sudor frío cubría su frente y espalda.

—Lisa…

—¿S-S-Sí, L-Linky?

—… ¡Si tenías hambre me lo hubieras dicho! ¡No es bueno aguantarse esas necesidades! Además, ya sabes que disfruto de prepararte tus sándwiches favoritos —exclamó él, con una sonrisa.

Lisa lo observó un momento y con alivio dijo para sus adentros: «Qué bueno que sea tan bobo.»

Lincoln se levantó de su asiento, le dedicó una última sonrisa a la chica y salió de la habitación, no sin antes chocar su mano derecha con el brazo robótico del androide de su hermana y susurrarle un: «Gracias por la ayuda, amigo.» Rio. Aunque sabía que ese objeto no necesitaba aquel gesto, su buen humor no impidió que lo hiciera. El aparato soltó un «¡Bip!» como respuesta.

Una vez sola en su habitación, Lisa volteó a ver a su robot por un momento. Ella no recordaba que su invento emitiera pitidos en respuesta a un agradecimiento. Cuando la máquina se volteó, la científica le dedicó una mirada penetrante, carente de emociones.

—… Ni se te ocurra —dijo finalmente—. Él es _mi_ hermano. _Mío_…

El androide no emitió sonido alguno.

* * *

Mientras estaba en la cocina preparando un bocadillo para su hermana y para sí mismo, Lincoln tarareaba una canción de «SMOOCH» con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en las mil y una cosas que podría hacer cuando regresara a la universidad el lunes. Podría ir y buscar a sus compañeros de equipo y golpearlos hasta sentirse satisfecho, para después colgarlos de las muñecas desde el tercer piso del edificio de la escuela de Negocios (allí no había plantas ni pasto, sólo un sólido y frío piso de piedra). De esa manera, todos los estudiantes verían cuál es la apariencia de un traidor.

O quizás sólo los sacaría del equipo. Lo que pasara primero.

Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas, pues a su espalda escuchó un grito que lo hizo saltar de la impresión.

—¡Linky! —chillaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

El chico se volteó e inmediatamente fue tacleado por dos chicas rubias de quince años. Amabas idénticas en rostro y cuerpo, pero tan diferentes en vestimenta, gustos y personalidad.

De no ser porque Lincoln había mejorado en gran medida su condición física, habría sido tirado al suelo por la fuerza combinada de ellas. Habían corrido a toda velocidad y usaban todas sus energías en el abrazo que le daban al chico. No obstante, él sonrió y acarició las cabezas de ambas.

—Hola, Lola. Hola, Lana.

—¡Hermano! —saludó Lana con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estabas? Pensamos que te encontrabas atorado en el tráfico.

—¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste que llegarías más tarde?! —gritó Lola, la molestia muy evidente en su tono de voz. No obstante, nunca dejó de abrazar a Lincoln—. ¡¿Acaso no tienes modales?! Es muy descortés dejar a una dama esperando, ¿sabías?

—Oh… Bueno, je, je. Ehmmm… E-Es curioso ahora que lo mencionas, L-Lola. De hecho, yo… —Lincoln comenzó a sudar; sabía que las gemelas se molestarían con él si les decía la verdad, pero no tenía otra opción. Era mejor salir limpio—. De hecho, ya había llegado… desde hace más de c-cuatro horas…

El silencio reinó en la cocina un par de segundos. Lincoln mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hasta que sintió que el abrazo de ambas chicas se hizo más apretado. Con temor bajó la mirada y observó primero el rostro de Lola. El color se drenó de su rostro al ver a la chica con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y con unos ojos que sólo prometían dolor.

—Vaya, Linky… —habló entre dientes—. Con que cuatro horas, ¿eh? ¿Y no planeabas saludarnos? ¿Mmm…?

—Y-Y-Yo iba a hacerlo, p-pero L-Lisa m-me pidió a-ayuda con algo —tartamudeó él.

—Oh, ya veo… Lisa te pidió ayuda con algo… ¿Y en serio te tomó cuatro horas? ¿Cuatro… horas?

El muchacho quiso responder que no sólo vio la investigación de la chica castaña, sino que además había terminado de construir una maqueta que era vital para su calificación final. Sin embargo, aquella explicación no saldría de su boca, pues Lola le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa. Lincoln sintió que el corazón se le salió del pecho.

«¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Acaso va a…?»

—Lola… —le rogó—, no lo hagas.

La chica lo ignoró y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Chicas, Linky ya llegó!

El muchacho se estremeció al escuchar un tumulto en el piso superior que se iba acercando peligrosamente rápido a las escaleras.

—Lana…, por favor, ayúdame —suplicó él, intentando salir de la cocina, pero sin tener éxito alguno, pues ambas chicas lo tenían atrapado.

—Lo siento, hermanito… Pero sería muy grosero que sigas sin saludar a tus hermanas, ¿no lo crees? —contestó la susodicha, dedicándole la misma sonrisa que su gemela.

Una vez que aquella pequeña estampida llegó a su fin, Lincoln tragó el nudo de su garganta y se preparó para su destino. Volteó a ver al comedor y se encontró con sus hermanas mayores y el resto de las menores, todas sonrientes. Tal y como él, las hijas mayores tenían la costumbre de ir a la vieja casa de sus padres (cada vez que tuvieran tiempo) para pasar el fin de semana con toda su familia.

Lori y Leni rentaban juntas un lujoso apartamento en el área más costosa de Royal Woods. La primera, desde que acabó la preparatoria y terminó su relación con Bobby, se dedicó de lleno a sus estudios; había sido un proceso difícil, tomando en cuenta su estado emocional. Pero al final, contando con el apoyo de sus seres queridos, sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos, pues se había vuelto abogada en un importante bufete jurídico del estado de Michigan. Y la segunda, trabajaba como diseñadora en una reconocida casa de moda de Estados Unidos. A pesar de que la preparatoria había sido la etapa más difícil de sus estudios, Leni logró terminarla con ayuda de su familia y profesores; luego de eso, su ingreso a la universidad fue inesperadamente más sencillo, pues ahora ella tenía la confianza de que podría demostrar cuáles eran sus verdaderas habilidades.

Luna rentaba un sencillo apartamento en el área urbana del pueblo, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en que se mantenía ahí por largos periodos de tiempo, pues su banda constantemente iba de giras por Michigan y los estados colindantes. El trabajo duro de la mujer y de sus miembros pareció brindar frutos, ya que dentro de dos meses tendrían la oportunidad de grabar y lanzar su primer álbum.

Luan a los veintiún años había logrado ahorrar el dinero suficiente con su blog de internet y su negocio de fiestas como para comprar su propia casa. Era un lugar sencillo y de tan sólo un piso, pero completamente suyo. Además, ya se encontraba trabajando como comediante profesional en bares —unos verdaderamente populares—, reuniones privadas —muy diferente a su negocio de fiestas infantiles—, y en el teatro de Royal Woods —su mayor orgullo—.

Lynn no tenía apartamento propio, pues usualmente se encontraba fuera de la ciudad o viajando a otros estados, entrenando y preparándose para las competencias estatales y nacionales de los equipos en los que ella era la capitana. Desde los dieciocho años captó la atención de representantes deportivos que le auguraban un futuro brillante en ese mundo y actualmente se encontraba preparándose para jugar en los próximos juegos olímpicos en la categoría de Futbol Femenil.

Lucy se había vuelto la mayor de las hermanas que aún vivían en casa de los señores Loud, pero aún a su edad, ya había ganado numerosos premios de literatura y poesía, sin mencionar sus varias presentaciones en el teatro de Royal Woods. Unos escritos con su característica temática oscura, otros aún más lúgubres que los anteriores, y otro —único en su clase y que la hizo acreedora a su premio más importante— de romance y drama.

Lana y Lola seguían siendo tan unidas como lo eran en su infancia, con la diferencia de que las riñas eran menos constantes. La mayor de las gemelas había perfeccionado sus habilidades como mecánica a tal punto en que, incluso a su edad, encontró un taller que la contrató para trabajar después de la escuela. Y su amor por los animales seguía siendo tan intenso que ella dedicaba horas de sus ratos libres para rescatar animales callejeros y buscarles un buen hogar. Por su parte, la menor de las gemelas ahora era la capitana del equipo de porristas y ganadora del concurso «Pequeña Señorita Michigan» —el concurso de belleza más importante del estado—. No obstante, incluso con todo eso, la chica había mejorado en gran medida su comportamiento, aunque había veces en las que su carácter aun la dominaba.

Lisa (que seguía en su habitación) ya tenía más de cinco doctorados en las áreas de física, química, robótica, biología y matemáticas. Se había vuelto maestra en la universidad del estado, pero todos sus cursos eran en línea, pues también debía continuar con sus propias investigaciones y patentar los inventos que no tenían problema alguno.

Y la pequeña Lily (que se encontraba dormida en el sofá) ya mostraba un talento nato para el dibujo y la fotografía. Desde que su hermano le regaló una cámara por su séptimo cumpleaños, la niña pasaba horas practicando y mejorando sus tomas. Además, desde que había encontrado un viejo cómic dibujado por el muchacho, le pareció interesante intentar combinar ambas disciplinas para lograr crear sus propias obras de arte.

Lincoln las observó por un momento. Sí, era seguro que cada una de sus hermanas había madurado con el pasar del tiempo. Pero, por otro lado, también llegó a la conclusión de que la gente no cambia del todo; eso lo vio con Lola y Lana. Y si ellas se veían tan molestas por no haberlas saludado, se preguntó qué le harían entre todas, cuando se enteraran.

Todas se acercaron a él y lo envolvieron en un enorme abrazo grupal.

—¡Hermanito, que bueno que ya hayas llegado! —saludó Lori.

—¡Sí, Linky, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar! —exclamó Leni, mientras aplicaba un poco más de fuerza.

—Ah, ja, ja. Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿n-no? —contestó Lincoln, dudoso sobre lo que pasaría después.

—Sí, eso es lo importante. Y descuida, yo también sé lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser el tráfico —dijo Luna.

—Al menos ya no te encuentras «embotellado» en el tráfico. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Entiendes? —bromeó Luan.

—¡Sí, ja, ja, ja! ¡Que divertida, Luan! —«Si tengo al menos una aliada, me lastimarán menos, ¿verdad?», pensó él.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermano. Aunque debo decir que hubiera sido mejor que llegaras antes —dijo Lynn a su espalda y abrazando su cuello de puntitas.

—Me alegro de que llegaras con bien, Lincoln —dijo Lucy, mientras acurrucaba su cabeza contra su pecho—. Ya estaba considerando preguntarle a la bisabuela Harriet si te encontrabas con ella.

El chico sonrió, pero se dijo para sus adentros: «Dentro de poco así será.»

—De hecho, chicas… —comenzó Lola.

La sangre del muchacho se heló. «¡Eso es todo!»

—Lincoln llegó tarde porque se le ponchó un neumático —finalizó Lana.

El muchacho se quedó estupefacto; no pensó que las gemelas lo encubrieran después de ver sus reacciones. Las volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo y ambas le dedicaron una mirada que decía: «Luego ajustamos cuentas. Ésto no es gratis.»

El chico agradeció a los cielos que sus hermanas no dijeran la verdad. Su ritmo cardiaco se empezó a normalizar y el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Sí, ahora pasaría un fin de semana tranqui…

—Oh, Linky. ¿Ya terminaste de ayudar a Lisa? ¿Ya podemos jugar? —dijo Lily, quién bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos.

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a la niña, luego al muchacho, y a la niña de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lily? Linky acaba de llegar —dijo Leni, muy confundida.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, en el mismo estado que su hermana mayor—. No. Linky llegó hace unas cuantas horas. Le pedí que jugara conmigo, pero Lisa se lo llevó —cruzó los brazos y con molestia añadió—: ¡Hmph! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo había saludado primero!

Las chicas giraron sus cuellos lentamente y le dedicaron una sonrisa aterradora al chico, mientras hacían más y más apretado el abrazo que le daban. Incluso Lola y Lana se unieron al ataque; al parecer ese detalle era más importante de lo que él pensaba.

«¡Van a triturarme!», pensó, mientras su rostro se tornaba de color morado.

De repente, sintió que un rayo de esperanza invadía su cuerpo cuando vio a Lisa en la entrada de la cocina. Tenía la boca abierta y una cara de incredulidad. De repente, su rostro se volvió de color rojo y sus mejillas se hincharon en un tono de molestia total; incluso creyó ver lágrimas en el rabillo de los ojos de su hermanita Sabía que gritaría, esperaba que dijera algo para que todas lo liberaran; sin embargo, Lisa gritó algo que nunca se esperó:

—¡Traidor! ¡Desleal! ¡Infiel! ¡¿Por qué dejas que te abracen así?!

Tenía que decirlo: ahora sí estaba confundido.

* * *

**No... puedo... creerlo... ¿Es en serio? Veinte Favoritos y Veintisiete Seguidores con tan sólo un capitulo. Realmente no creí que tendría tanto éxito esta historia, por lo que quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo y paciencia durante estos últimos tiempos. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero créanme cuando les digo que el capitulo llegará. También actualizaré "Lincoln Pingrey" dentro de poco, por lo que les pido que estén al tanto.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, decidí continuar este proyecto como una historia, por lo que este segundo capítulo, si bien estuvo más enfocado en las presentaciones de las hermanas y fue menos divertido, es muy importante para asentar las bases de lo que vendrá en el futuro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, incluso si no es el mejor capítulo que he escrito. Sé que pude mejorar algunos aspectos, pero ya tenía la necesidad de actualizar, aunque fuera una historia. Les prometo que la calidad mejorará.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:**

**_WOKELAND_, te agradezco el que leyeras el primer capítulo y comentaras.**

**_Ntian_, sólo te puedo decir que un tema central en la historia será lo solicitado que es Lincoln. Si sabes a lo que me refiero...**

**_Paradox Nialum_, como tal no escogí a ese artista a propósito; encontré la imagen de casualidad, me gustó y me llegó la inspiración de repente. Y sí, lo divertido es ver a Lisa luchar con sus con sus propios sentimientos, ya que, al ser tan inteligente, los asuntos emocionales son algo nuevo para ella. Y sobre los ojos..., bueno, has tus hipótesis. ;)**

**_RCurrent_, efectivamente, el Lisacoln es raro de encontrar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, esperó que este capítulo también te guste. Espero ver en un futuro tu idea para un fanfic de Lisa.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, Lisa tiene razón: no tiene complejo de hermano... ¿O sí? Ja, ja. Ya, hablándo en serio, me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo y que la comentaras (en serio, tus comentarios son algo que uno espera con ansias). Hay veces en que las personas más inteligentes no entienden las cosas más simples, tal y como es el caso de Lisa; por eso sus hermanas se dieron cuenta. Aunque... no sé si te percates de algo en este capítulo. ;)**

**_thetriscktermax_, no esperé que consideraras este capítulo como un manjar, ja, ja. Te agradezco el apoyo, amigo, y espero que este nuevo capítulo también te parezca aquello.**

**_Guest_, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfrutes.**

**_Irving Ramirez Castillo_, te agradezco el apoyo, colega. Espero que ésto siga siendo de tu agrado.**

**_Armanduxbstds_, no te preocupes, no planeo dejar "Lincoln Pingrey" a un lado. Me alegro de que te gustara el primer capítulo y espero que disfrutes esta historia.**

**_Luis Carlos_, la emoción que sintió fue exorbitante, ja, ja. ¿O por qué crees que tiene una alarma para cuando él llega? Ya viste lo que pasó, y espero que haya sido de tu gusto, amigo.**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	3. Refutaciones

**III**

**Refutaciones**

«¿Cómo es posible que esto me siga pasando?»

Lincoln se preguntó, mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con las manos sobre las rodillas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el mismo panorama que hace un par de minutos: sus hermanas viéndolo, sumamente molestas; las mayores con los brazos cruzados y completamente erguidas, intentando verse mucho más altas e imponentes que él; y las menores con el ceño fruncido y, en algunos casos, con las mejillas hinchadas. Incluso cuando él ya era más alto que su padre y casi tan musculoso como su abuelo en su juventud, seguía sintiéndose intimidado por las penetrantes miradas de esas mujeres.

—¿Y bien? —habló Lori.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —completó Lola.

Él suspiró y dijo:

—Lo siento…

—¿«Lo siento» por qué? —preguntó Lynn, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo siento por no haber ido a saludarlas cuando llegué.

Todas las mujeres cerraron los ojos y guardaron silencio unos momentos; meditaban las disculpas de su hermano, hasta que éste volvió a hablar.

—Chicas, sé que están molestas; pero créanme que no fue mi intención el no saludarlas. Como les dije, estaba ayudando a Lisa con algo, y aparte estaba terminando un proyecto que podría haberme tomado el fin de semana entero. Quería terminarlo lo antes posible para pasar el tiempo con ustedes.

Lincoln esperó unos segundos a que alguna de sus hermanas decidiera hablar o, en su defecto, gritarle; sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando Luna se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, mientras le susurraba al oído:

—Está bien, hermano. Perdónanos tú a nosotras por ponernos así. Es que como había pasado tanto tiempo y no dabas señales de llegar, nos preocupamos.

—Aparte, con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido últimamente, no habíamos podido venir en las últimas semanas. Ya deseábamos verte —añadió Lori, mientras que ella y Leni se acercaban para darle otro abrazo.

—Sí, Lincoln. No sería nada divertido que llegáramos a casa y nos enteráramos que nuestro _chico favorito_ no vendrá a pasar tiempo con nosotras —dijo Luan, tras imitar la acción de sus tres hermanas mayores.

—Aunque ya no seas el debilucho de hace años, me sigo preocupando por ti, ¿sabes? —declaró Lynn, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, pero abrazándolo inmediatamente después.

Las menores, sin despegar la mirada del suelo ni decir nada, se acercaron a Lincoln y también lo abrazaron. Lucy hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, las gemelas lo flanquearon y se aferraron a sus brazos, y Lily lo tomó por la cintura.

Las acciones y palabras de sus hermanas conmovieron profundamente a Lincoln, pero se percató de que Lisa no era parte de aquel abrazo grupal. Levantó la mirada un momento y la vio parada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia; jugaba con su bata, mientras lo observaba fijamente; se mordía las mejillas; y su nariz estaba ligeramente colorada. «Está molesta…», pensó él; sin embargo, creyó distinguir otra emoción que no supo identificar del todo. Aun así, le dedicó una sonrisa que la invitaba a unirse a aquel momento familiar; y ella, sin decir nada, se acercó lentamente al grupo e imitó la acción de su hermana gótica.

El peliblanco cerró los ojos un momento y se dejó llevar por el cariño y amor que todas y cada una de sus hermanas le proporcionaban. Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, hasta que Leni habló.

—Por cierto, Linky, te ves muy guapo con el cabello así.

Las chicas mayores levantaron las miradas y observaron con más detenimiento la cabellera de su hermano: había crecido tanto que ahora lo tenía arreglado en una cola de caballo recogida. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Literalmente te ves muy apuesto, Lincoln! —exclamó Lori, mientras le tomaba varias fotos al muchacho.

—Ese estilo sí que _rockea_, hermano —dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa.

—Con esa cola de caballo te ves como todo un «semental». Je, je. ¿Entiendes? —bromeó Luan, observando con detenimiento el rostro y peinado de su hermano.

—¿Quién diría que te dejarías crecer el pelo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso querías imitar el estilo de tu hermana favorita? —cuestionó Lynn con confianza, moviendo su propia cola de caballo de un lado a otro.

—¿Eh? ¿Y quién dice que él imitó tu estilo? —preguntó Luan, entrecerrando los ojos en el proceso—. De hecho, ¿quién dijo que _tú_ eres su hermana favorita? Es más que obvio que esa soy yo.

—¿Y quién lo decidió? —se metió Lori a la discusión—. Yo soy a la que Lincoln quiere más. Punto.

—A la que quiere más alejada —se burló Lynn.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó la mayor.

—¡Lo que oíste! —rebatió la deportista.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de intervenir en la discusión, pero dos de sus hermanas se le adelantaron.

—¡Chicas, no peleen! —dijo Leni, interponiéndose entre las dos chicas—. ¡Discutir por esto es tonto!

—Leni tiene razón —secundó Luna—. ¿En serio van a pelear por saber quién en la favorita de Lincoln? Desde allí sabemos que la discusión no tiene sentido.

—¡Exacto! —Leni les dedicó una gran sonrisa—. Linky nos quiere a todas por igual… Pero, como que, a mí me quiere un poquito más.

—Así e… ¡¿Perdón?!

Y en menos de un segundo, las cinco chicas mayores se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión sobre quién era la hermana favorita del muchacho, hasta que Lola gritó:

—¡Cállense!

Tras hacer eso, las muchachas vieron como la chica tomaba aire y luego las señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—Para empezar, ¿acaso creen que una de ustedes es su favorita, ancianas gruñonas?

El comentario hizo que el rostro de las aludidas ardiera en furia.

—¡¿A quién llamas «anciana gruñona», enana?! —atacó Lori.

—¡A ustedes! —exclamó la adolescente—. ¡La edad parece que las está amargando!

—Sólo somos unos años más grandes, chica —dijo Luna entre dientes.

—¿Y? Son años que me hacen mucho más joven, bonita y agradable. En pocas palabras, eso me hace la favorita de Linky —dirigió su mirada al mencionado y pestañeó varias veces—. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Oh, entonces si hablamos de belleza, yo debería ser la favorita de Lincoln —encaró Lana a su hermana con una sonrisa confiada.

Las gemelas se miraron con furia y empezaron a discutir, mientras que las mayores proseguían con su pelea. Lincoln veía las peleas con cierta preocupación, mientras las tres chicas restantes permanecían estoicas. El muchacho las llamó.

—Oigan, ¿las detenemos?

—No, que sigan discutiendo —contestó Lucy con simpleza.

—¿Por qué? No deberíamos arriesgarnos a que esto se vuelva mucho más serio.

—No tiene caso; es mejor que ellas mismas se detengan y se den cuenta de la realidad…

Lincoln estuvo a punto de felicitar a su hermana por aquella muestra de madurez, hasta que escuchó la segunda parte de su oración:

—Eventualmente aceptaran que yo soy tu favorita.

Lucy le sonrió e hizo ademán de querer volver a abrazarlo, pero Lisa se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Hey! No te adjudiques títulos que no te corresponden. Es más que obvio que yo soy la hermana predilecta.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —retó la pelinegra—. ¿Lo dice en alguna tesis que tú misma escribiste?

—No, no lo hace —«De hecho, debería escribir una», pensó. Luego apuntó a la chica gótica con un dedo y afirmó—: Pero está claro que Lincoln prefiere una compañía más relajada y no tan infantil.

—Claro —dijo Lucy, con simpleza—, como si ser su conejillo de indias fuera relajante.

—¡Yo no lo uso como conejillo de indias! —gritó—. ¡Nunca usaría a _mi_ Lincoln para algo como eso!

El caos que reinaba en la sala se detuvo por completo, dando paso al silencio como nuevo gobernante del lugar. Si alguna persona hubiera dejado caer una aguja al suelo, definitivamente todos habrían escuchado al objeto en cuestión. Las miradas de todas las presentas estaban clavadas en Lisa, quién finalmente recayó en el peso de sus palabras, e hizo que su rostro ardiera en vergüenza.

—Y-Yo… Este… Es que… Ahmmm… —balbuceó.

—¿_Tu_ Lincoln? —preguntó Luna, su voz carente de emoción.

—N-No… Y-Yo n-n-no…

—Con que «_tu_ Lincoln», ¿eh? —dijo Lynn, igual que su hermana mayor.

Lisa ya no sabía qué hacer. Quiso decirles que todo había sido una equivocación y que la palabra salió por sí sola, pero no era una excusa creíble; ella, más que nadie, sabía controlar por completo su cerebro y sus palabras; y sus hermanas lo sabían. Estaba segura de que ahora no la dejarían de molestar por nada del mundo.

—Él no es tu… ¿Lincoln? —empezó a hablar Leni, señalando a Lisa con su dedo índice; pero luego pareció confundida y volteó de un lado a otro—. Oigan, ¿dónde está Lincoln?

La pregunta de la rubia alertó a las demás muchachas, quienes no sólo se percataron de la ausencia de su hermano, sino además de la ausencia de Lily.

* * *

—Creo que ya dejaron de pelear —dijo Lincoln, mientras despegaba su oído de una puerta—, aunque me hubiera gustado detenerlas antes…

El peliblanco y la rubia se encontraban en la habitación que ésta compartía con Lisa. Luego de que todas empezaran a pelear, la niña decidió llevarse a su hermano mayor lejos de las demás mujeres para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que él le daría; sabía que las demás también ansiaban la atención del muchacho, pero decidió no darle importancia. Ella también lo había esperado ansiosa, y nadie lo quería más que ella. Ni Lori, ni Leni, ni la acomplejada de Lisa querían a Lincoln tanto como ella lo…

—Lily —escuchó la mencionada detrás de sí, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, ahora que estamos aquí, dime qué quieres hacer.

La niña sonrió.

—Siéntate en mi cama —dijo.

Al chico le pareció rara la petición de la niña, pero la acató de todos modos; se quitó los zapatos y acomodó su espalda contra la cabecera. Vio como Lily buscaba unas cosas dentro de su armario y aprovechó para observar con más cuidado el cuarto de sus hermanas. Como siempre, el lado de Lisa estaba colmado de equipos de química, herramientas, prototipos de robótica y documentos con los resultados de sus experimentos; el lugar estaba algo desorganizado, pero no se comparaba a como se veía el año anterior. Lincoln sonrió al pensar que su hermana posiblemente había tomado su consejo y decidió ser más organizada.

Por su parte, el lado de Lily lucía más infantil: había dibujos y fotografías pegados en la pared, unos cuantos juguetes estaban sobre su buró, en su pequeño librero —algo que enorgullecía enormemente a Lincoln— había varios comics de _Ace Savvy_, y en su cama estaban acomodados su querido oso de peluche y _Bun-Bun_.

La sonrisa del muchacho menguó un poco al recordar la razón por la que su coneja de peluche ahora era propiedad de su hermanita. No era que él no quisiera que _Bun-Bun_ fuera de Lily; de hecho, a los dieciocho años había llegado a la resolución de querérsela regalar a la niña en su octavo cumpleaños como sorpresa. Ella era la única que aún conservaba sus peluches y los trataba con cariño, por lo que él pensó que Lily sería la elegida para recibir aquella preciada posesión. No obstante, el día que Lincoln tuvo que partir a la universidad fue más dramático de lo que esperó, y el llanto de la pequeña aún le provocaba una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

* * *

_—__¡Por favor, Linky, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! —decía, mientras abrazaba su cintura con todas sus fuerzas._

_—__Lily, sabes que tengo que irme —contestó, mientras devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba su pelo—. Además, no será por mucho tiempo. Te lo prometo._

_Las palabras y la sonrisa del muchacho no parecieron calmar a la pequeña, quien lloró con más fuerza._

_—__¡No me importa si es poco tiempo! ¡Quiero verte todos los días! ¡Te quiero a ti, hermanito!_

_El rostro de la niña fue demasiado para Lincoln, quien creyó ver por un breve momento la verdadera imagen de la tristeza en los ojos de Lily. Aguantando sus propias ganas de llorar, se rehízo y tomo su mochila, de la cual sacó su amado peluche y se lo mostró a su hermana._

_—__Lily, ¿qué es esto?_

_—__Ummm… ¿Bun-Bun? —contestó, completamente confundida, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas._

_—__Más o menos. Pero dime, ¿_qué_ es Bun-Bun?_

_—__Pues…, es tu peluche favorito…, y tu…, y tu… ¿preciosa? —dijo Lily, tratando de animarse a sí misma al recordar a un personaje de esas películas que tanto le gustaban a su hermano._

_—__Exacto… ¡Es mi preciosa! —exclamó él, imitando la voz del susodicho personaje y haciendo reír a su hermana en el proceso—. Es mi preciosa; pero también es mi amiga, mi confidente cuando quería contarle secretos y mi protectora durante las noches… —tras decir eso, tomo las manos de su hermana y le entregó el objeto—. Y ahora es tuya._

_El rostro de Lily reflejó tal sorpresa que ahora fue Lincoln quien no pudo evitar reír._

_—__L-Linky… ¿En serio me la estás regalando?_

_Él sólo asintió._

_—__Pero ¿por qué?_

_El peliblanco tomó el rostro de la rubia, y limpiándole las lágrimas, dijo:_

_—__Porque sé que ella estará en muy buenas manos —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Además, si un día te sientes sola o tienes la necesidad de verme, acércate a Bun-Bun, y te aseguro que a través de ella te transmitiré todo mi amor, hermanita._

_Por las mejillas de Lily volvieron a correr lágrimas, pero está vez ya no gritó ni suplicó; sólo abrazó a su hermano y susurró:_

_—__G-Gracias, Linky. Eso haré. Pero, por favor, regresa a casa tan pronto como puedas…_

_—__En cuanto me instale en el dormitorio, ponga en orden unos cuantos documentos y me acople al nuevo ritmo de trabajo, vendré a verte —se detuvo unos cuantos segundos para pensar en su próxima oración y sonrió—. Es más, prometo que vendré a verte a ti y a las demás cada semana. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta la idea?_

_La niña asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no convencido con la reacción, Lincoln empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

_—__¡L-Linky! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡D-Detente! —suplicó Lily entre carcajadas._

_—__¡No hasta que me asegure que hay una sonrisa en ese rostro!_

_—__¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya estoy riendo! ¡¿Ves?!_

_El chico se detuvo y dejó a la niña descansar, pero una vez que recobro sus fuerzas, Lily volvió a darle un gran abrazo a su hermano; asegurándose de frotar su rostro contra su pecho, mientras escuchaba su corazón. Siempre le daba esa clase de abrazos, pero ése en específico lo sintió más especial. Era uno que ella deseaba que durara para siempre; uno que le daba su hermano mayor, su superhéroe. Su…_

_«Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln…»_

* * *

—¡Lincoln!

El aludido volteó, haciendo caso al llamado, y vio que Lily tenía unas cuantas hojas en sus manos.

—Dime, hermanita.

—Te estaba preguntando si querías ver mis nuevas fotos y dibujos —dijo ella, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que sí, Lily. Muéstrame esas obras de arte.

La niña soltó una risita, saltó a la cama, se sentó entre las piernas de Lincoln y éste la abrazo desde atrás, mientras acomodaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de la niña. La acción hizo que la niña se sonrojara y se recostara aún más contra el pecho del muchacho. No obstante, volvió a tomar las hojas y se las pasó a Lincoln, quien veía cada imagen con asombro e incredulidad.

—Y dime…, ¿te gustan? —preguntó Lily con cierta timidez.

—Me encantan. Realmente has mejorado mucho últimamente —contestó él, sin despegar la mirada de un dibujo en específico—. Sobre todo me encanta el boceto de la pareja.

—¿Eh? ¿Pareja? —preguntó ella, desconcertada—. ¿De cuál hablas?

—De éste —contestó él, mostrándole la imagen.

El rostro de Lily se volvió escarlata en un segundo y le arrebato la hoja a Lincoln con un solo movimiento. Sintió que una fina capa de sudor cubría su espalda, y que su corazón latía tan rápido como cuando Lucy la asustaba. «¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡No se suponía que nadie lo viera!», pensó.

—Lily, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, la actitud de su hermana lo confundió demasiado—. ¿No podía ver ese dibujo?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? A mi me pareció muy lindo. El vestido de la chica te quedó hermoso. ¿Era un vestido de novia? Creo que lo era. Y la vestimenta del muchacho también se veía asombrosa; la camisa naranja combinaba muy bien con el traje blanco. ¿O será que aún no lo terminabas de colorear? Digo, su ropa y su pelo no tenían color.

Todas y cada una de las palabras de Lincoln fueron como flechas que se enterraban en el pecho de Lily, quien sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y azotándose contra la pared los hizo saltar de la impresión. Al voltear, pudieron apreciar a sus nueve hermanas en el pasillo, viéndolos con enfado.

—Con que jugando sucio, ¿eh, Lily? —cuestionó Lana, cruzándose se brazos.

—¡Eso es contra las reglas! —exclamó Lynn, señalando a su hermana menor.

—¡No puedes llevarte a Lincoln así como así! —dijo Lucy, apretando los puños y mostrando una actitud inusualmente infantil.

—¡Regrésame a m…! ¡A Lincoln! —demandó Lisa, apretando los dientes y con el rostro colorado.

Las demás chicas empezaron a vociferar sus propios comentarios; pero Lily, quien ya había tenido suficiente, se incorporó en la cama, abrazo la cabeza de su hermano, y haciendo a un lado su vergüenza, gritó:

—¡No me pueden quitar a Lincoln! ¡Él ahora está conmigo! ¡Esperen su turno!

Y sin decir algo más, les sacó la lengua.

* * *

**Muy bien, realmente ésto ha recibido más apoyo del que esperé... En serio, ¿llegar a treinta y cuatro favoritos, y treinta y nueve seguidores, luego del segundo capítulo? Wow... Muchas gracias a todos, amigos. Es por ustedes que uno trata de mejorar para brindarles una historia que puedan disfrutar, incluso cuando aún no llego a la talla de otros grandes escritores del mundo.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza para sacar este tercer capítulo, pero simplemente no me llegaban ideas para continuar; hice y rehíce varias partes del capítulo y no me terminaban por convencer. Tengo un problema con los terceros capítulos... Pero bueno, entre más escribía, más fluían las ideas; de corazón espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:**

**Darckwilmartines, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Ntian, gracias por tu apoyo, compañero. Espero no haberte decepcionado.**

**Luis Carlos, ya viste lo que pasó después; espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Sobre las demás hermanas, ya viste que serán muy importantes; y aún hay más cosas, je, je. Algún día me pasaré por uno de tus fics, lo tendré muy en cuenta.**

**thetriscktermax, gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios; me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien le gustan tanto mis historias y consideran que valen la pena ser leídas.**

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki, no sé si es el mejor Lisacoln, pero sin duda es un gran motivador que lo digas, amigo. Agradezco tu cumplido sobre mi talento, en serio; es algo que uno a veces no espera oír. :,) Sobre las estupideces de Wattpad, no te preocupes; adoro leer ese tipo de comentarios si son tuyos, pues sí sabes hacerlos graciosos, ja, ja.**

**J0nas Nagera, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que encuentres éste igual. Sobre Lincoln, debo decir que lo querrás zapear varias veces, pero al ser un buen chico, se le perdonará (bueno, a medias). Como siempre, agradezco tus comentarios y se aprecian muchísimo.**

**Guest, déjame decirte que tu comentario realmente me tomó por sorpresa. La longitud, más todas y cada una de tus observaciones hicieron del mismo uno de mis comentarios favoritos. Lo que más disfruto es leer los comentarios, y el tuyo, amigo mío, lo leí varias veces. No pensé que disfrutarías tanto la historia, ni que me encontrarías como un autor "fuerte", como me calificaste. Ésta es una historia de comedia, pero traté de darle cierta profundidad para hacerla más interesante. Me alegra que así te haya parecido, pero jamás imaginé que la compararías con una historia del maestro J0nas. De todo corazón espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, y que sigas comentando esta obra. No tienes idea de lo mucho que se aprecia.**

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	4. Debates

**IV**

**Debates**

Supervivencia. Generalmente cuando a una persona se le pregunta la definición de aquel concepto tan abstracto, ésta diría que es la conservación o preservación de la vida en situaciones de peligro. Situaciones como: uno, desastres naturales; dos, enfermedades o epidemias; y tres, guerras. Son, por decir lo menos, las más generales; pero para Lincoln eran más que suficientes, no necesitaba saber si existían otras amenazas diferentes a ésas. Después de todo, él se encontraba en medio de la tercera… Y no era cualquier guerra, no; era una que involucraba a sus _diez_ hermanas. No a dos, cuatro, o hasta seis; a las diez… Quería correr. Desafortunadamente, Lily seguía abrazando su cabeza con firmeza contra su pecho; y aunque podía soltarse con relativa facilidad, él no quería arriesgarse a ser demasiado brusco con su hermanita. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Quizás, sólo quizás, por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad, si se quedaba quieto, dejarían de discutir.

«Bien, Lincoln, tu objetivo actual ha cambiado a "Sobrevivir".»

Por su parte, las muchachas seguían con su riña.

—Lily, estás agotando mi paciencia —dijo Lori—. Sólo deja que pasemos tiempo con Lincoln y nos iremos tranquilamente.

—¡No! —exclamó la más pequeña—. Desde que él llegó, yo quería estar con él. ¡Es mi turno!

—Hermanita, Lincoln no es un juguete como para decidir de quién es turno de pasar tiempo con él —explicó Luna, cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su busto.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —cuestionó Luan—. Entonces, ¿por qué hace años, antes de dar tu primer concierto en Michigan, siempre solicitabas a Lincoln para que te ayudara a practicar y decías que era «tu turno»?

La rockera se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

—¡E-E-Eso no cuenta! Estaba por dar mi primer salto dentro de mi carrera musical y necesitaba que mi hermano me ayudara…

—¿Incluso después de que terminara el concierto? —insistió la comediante—. Seguías solicitando su ayuda todos los días… ¡Es más! Recuerdo que de cinco a seis era «tu hora especial con Lincoln». Pediste una junta de hermanas y apartaste ese horario para estar con é…

No pudo continuar, porque Luna le tapó la boca con ambas manos y le dedicó una mirada que contenía un mensaje más claro que el agua: «Cállate». Luan sólo rio, se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de pasar, Lynn continuó:

—Sea como sea, Lily, no es justo que sólo tú vayas a ser quien pase tiempo con él. Nosotras también queremos hacer cosas con Lincoln.

—Lo sé, pero tú —dijo la rubia, señalándola y apretando aún más la cabeza del muchacho contra ella— vas a pegarle.

—Sólo estamos jugando —contestó.

—No me importa. Si vas a ser así de ruda, entonces no te lo daré.

—Entonces entrégamelo a mí —se metió Lucy—. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy agresiva como Lynn.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendida la deportista.

—¡No se lo daré a ninguna de las dos!

—Suficiente, mi querida hermana menor —dijo Lisa, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada y pellizcándose un brazo por detrás de su espalda—. Haz a un lado esa actitud infantil tuya y permítenos pasar tiempo con Lincoln.

—¿Con qué derecho lo dices tú? —contradijo Lily, evidentemente molesta—. Yo iba a jugar con Linky y me lo quitaste.

—Eso fue porque yo tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender con él —se excusó.

—¡Mentira! ¡Tú llegaste a invadir nuestro momento juntos!

Lisa se relamió los labios, dio un pisotón hacia adelante, sus manos se convirtieron en puños e hizo un mohín de enfado.

—¡Eso fue porque teníamos que tratar temas de adultos! ¡Temas que una bebé como tú no lograría comprender!

El rostro de Lily ardió en furia.

—¡No me digas bebé!

—¡Bebé! —gritó la científica.

—¡Acomplejada! —atacó la niña.

Con ese grito, Lily logró turbar por completo la mente de Lisa, quien sólo atinó a hacer algo que ni siquiera estaba bajo su control: cambiar el color de su rostro. El ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas, causado por el enojo que sentía hacía su hermana, dimitió por completo, dando paso a una blancura digna de un cadáver, y un segundo después, todo su rostro —mejillas, frente, nariz, e incluso sus orejas— volvieron a laquearse de colorado. En su interior, Lisa rogaba que Lincoln no hubiera oído tal declaración; que no hubiera captado el mensaje; que hubiera estado distraído; que hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa, menos escuchar esa palabra. Esa maldita palabra. Esa vil palabra.

Desafortunadamente…

—¿Acomplejada? —preguntó él—. ¿A qué te refieres con «acomplejada», Lily?

… las cosas no siempre salen como uno desearía.

Leni, sin darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto (o al menos para Lisa), empezó a hablar:

—¡Oh! Yo te lo explico, Linky. Lo que pasa es que…

«¡No, no, no! —pensó Lisa, sintiéndose a punto de desmayar—. ¡Leni, te lo ruego, no lo hagas! ¡No! ¡Tengo que callarla de algún modo!»

Y como si hubiera tenido una epifanía, la castaña de trece años se decidió a aplicar la técnica infalible para distraer a su hermana mayor de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Era una treta sucia y lo sabía…, pero no tenía opción. Después de todo, «tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas».

—Leni —dijo—, tienes una araña en el cabello.

La modista calló al instante; nadie podía escuchar sonido alguno que proviniera de ella, ni siquiera el de su respiración. Además, su rostro permaneció serio, impávido, imperturbable, inquebrantable; su ceño se frunció ligeramente y tensó su cuerpo.

Parecía increíble, pero todas las presentes eran testigos de lo que acababa de pasar: ¡Leni no se asustó ni salió gritando de ahí como habría hecho en antaño! Oh, esto era algo, pensó Lori, que debía registrarse, por lo que sacó su teléfono celular, lo desbloqueó, abrió la aplicación de la cámara —se dio cuenta de que ya casi no tenía espacio, pero no le importó; las fotos que tenía ahí eran todas de _alguien_ a quien quería _mucho_— y tomó una foto con _flash_.

Las demás hermanas se acercaron a la mayor para apreciar la imagen; incluso Lily, quien dejó a un Lincoln muy preocupado en la cama. A pesar de tener a la mismísima Leni frente a ellas, aún les parecía irreal lo que acababan de atestiguar; por lo que, para convencerse plenamente de la veracidad de ese hecho, era preciso ver la prueba física de que lo que pasó —y seguía pasando, pues Leni aún no se movía— no era una ilusión. Lisa estaba más que sorprendida. «Hmm… Fascinante. No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero parece que ha superado su fobia a las…»

—¡Arañas! —gritó Leni con todas sus fuerzas, saltando en su lugar, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la científica, y asustando a todas las demás.

Al parecer, la impresión de la modista ante esa declaración había sido tal que se petrificó allí mismo; sin embargo, fue el sonido y el destello del celular lo que la sacaron de su estupor. Las muchachas vieron con decepción la escena, mientras que Lori, sin despegar la mirada de su aterrorizada hermana, borró la imagen. Buscaron al susodicho animal para alejarlo de Leni e intentar calmarla, pues había empezado a lagrimear, pero no lo encontraron. O mejor dicho: no les dio tiempo para encontrarlo, ya que el cuerpo de Lincoln envolvió por completo a la mujer en un abrazo, mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabello.

—Ya, ya, Leni —susurró él—. No te asustes. Aquí estoy.

El suave contacto del muchacho y el calor de su cuerpo fueron suficientes para sacarla de su trance, mas aún seguía temerosa.

—L-L-Linky —titiritó ella, y sorbió con la nariz—, ¿y-ya se f-f-fue?

«¿Ya se fue?», se preguntó. En realidad, él no había visto ni sentido nada en la sedosa cabellera de su hermana; pero no podía decirle eso así como así. Tenía que volverla a hacer sentir segura.

—Sí, Leni —mintió, separándose un poco de ella y mostrándole su puño derecho—, aquí está. Y ahora déjame sacarlo para que no te vuelva a molestar.

Lincoln caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación, la abrió, sacó la mano y la sacudió ligeramente, simulando que había tirado al inexistente arácnido. Luego la cerró y se volteó para seguir confortando a Leni; pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, la susodicha se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras besaba sus mejillas una y otra vez.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —repetía ella entre cada beso.

Lincoln se limitó a sonreír y la dejó continuar con aquella muestra de afecto; el cariño de sus hermanas siempre era bien recibido, incluso cuando éste podía parecer excesivo. «Pero bueno, eso no importa. Si ellas son felices así, entonces yo también lo soy.»

Leni, habiéndose detenido, volvió a sonreírle a su hermano y lo abrazó una vez más. Ahora que no sentía el terror de tener a _esa_ araña en su cabello, finalmente podía disfrutar del todo la sensación del pecho de Lincoln; de ese pecho amplio, fuerte y cálido que la hacía sentirse en paz y que…

Un carraspeo, proveniente de Lori, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, bueno, Leni. Literalmente estás tardando siglos agradeciéndole a Lincoln…

—¿Eh? ¡¿Siglos?! ¡¿Acaso ya envejecí tan pronto?! —preguntó Leni, alarmada y observando la piel de sus brazos.

Lori se palmeó el rostro.

—No, Leni. Es sólo una expresión.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces por qué dijiste «Literalmente»?

—Porque yo… Este… Porque… —tartamudeó la mayor, pero luego añadió secamente—: Sólo suelta a Lincoln.

Leni se mostró reacia a acatar aquella orden. En vez de separarse del muchacho, se aferró mucho más a él: la mejilla izquierda se pegaba contra su cuello y su prominente busto contra su torso; y la mirada seguía sobre Lori, desafiante, retadora.

—¿Y por qué debo soltarlo si no quiero? —preguntó.

La mayor enrojeció; jamás esperó tremenda desfachatez de parte de Leni. Estuvo a punto de gritarle: «¡Porque yo lo digo!», pero le fue imposible, pues alguien se le adelanto.

—¡Sólo suelta a Lincoln! —exclamó Lisa, corriendo hacia su hermano, aferrándose a su cintura y encarando a la modista.

La acción de la científica causó furor entre todas las presentes, quienes también vociferaban sus propios deseos, peticiones o, en su defecto, demandas. Los gritos se mezclaban unos con otros, dando como resultado una discordante sinfonía de conflicto. Sin embargo, el clamor de esas diez mujeres se disipó cuando escucharon una onceava voz. No sonaba muy feliz. Incluso Leni y Lisa se volvieron a juntar con el grupo.

—Chicas…, en serio… —musitó Lincoln, lentamente, sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Hermano? —dijo Lana, la preocupación aumentando poco a poco.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lola, su tono de voz reflejando molestia, pero sintiendo en realidad genuino interés.

Él suspiró y levantó el rostro; las miraba a todas con seriedad.

—Miren, no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo con cada una de ustedes. ¡Lo digo en serio! De no ser así, ni siquiera me tomaría la molestia de venir aquí cada fin de semana. Sin embargo, no me gusta en lo absoluto que se peleen entre ustedes por mi culpa… Entiendo que se enojen conmigo por mi ineptitud para ciertas cosas (créanme que soy consciente de ello), pero si mi presencia va a causar que se sigan dando estos conflictos, entonces creo que lo mejor será que no venga tan seguido a casa.

«Que no venga tan seguido a casa.» Esa oración cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre las cabezas de las chicas Loud. El _shock_ que les produjo la declaración de su hermano no les permitió procesar la información inmediatamente. Después de todo, era ridículo lo que acababa de decir. ¡Era ridículo! ¡Estrambótico! ¡Estúpido, incluso! No era posible que él les dijera tales palabras… No, más que eso, era imposible. Imposible, imposible, imposible. Sí, eso. Él tenía que estar jugando, bromeando. Algunas de ellas, incluso, sonrieron ligeramente, y observaron el rostro de Lincoln, esperando a que él también curvara sus labios y les dijera que no hablaba en serio.

Se quedaron esperando.

Tras eso, finalmente lo entendieron (lo aceptaron, mejor dicho): Lincoln no bromeaba. No… No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No! ¡Eso no podía pasar! ¡No podían permitir que pasara! ¡No! ¡Se negaban a que pasara! De por sí, ya era… ¡De por sí, ya era…!

Lisa se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Ni se te ocurra considerarlo! ¡Ya es una tortura esperar toda la semana para verte! ¡No lo conviertas en un suplicio, por favor!

—¡Si lo haces, juro que te arrepentirás, Lincoln Loud! —declaró Lola, imitando la acción de su hermana menor y aferrándose a su camiseta. Su cara intentaba reflejar furia, pero lo cristalino de sus ojos no la ayudaba a verse convincente.

—¡Si tengo que ir yo misma a buscarte a tu escuela, lo haré! ¡Yo no me separo de ti! —exclamó Lana inmediatamente después que su gemela.

Y luego, todas envolvieron al muchacho en un constrictor abrazo. Aún estaba ahí, pero la sola idea de pensar que dejaría de venir las aterrorizó. Definitivamente, no estaban dispuestas a aceptar un hecho como ése.

Por su parte, Lincoln aguantó la fuerza combinada de sus hermanas, mientras las veía: todas parecían conmocionadas por lo que dijo. Ahora se sentía culpable. Sus palabras, si bien tenían un toque de verdad pues había llegado a considerar la idea de no ir tan seguido a su hogar para evitar más conflictos, no poseían convicción. Él disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de sus hermanas, y sabía de antemano que ellas también lo hacían. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Chicas, escúchenme —esperó a que guardaran silencio y continuó—: a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero, les repito, tampoco me gusta que discutan entre ustedes. Y yo sé que puede haber ocasiones en que no les presto la debida atención, pero no es por alguna clase de favoritismo... —las miró y sonrió—. Todas y cada una de ustedes son mis hermanas favoritas y las amo.

Las palabras de Lincoln hicieron eco en el interior de las mujeres ahí presentes. Ninguna supo qué decir ante aquella hermosa declaración. Sólo se deleitaban con la presencia de su hermano.

Antes de que pudieran abrir la boca, escucharon como la puerta principal se abría y la voz de un hombre adulto anunció:

—¡Niñas, ya llegamos!

—Bueno, creo que debemos bajar —dijo Lori, separándose lentamente de su hermano y viendo hacia otro lado.

—Sí, claro —secundó Luna, luego carraspeó y se acomodó la blusa—. Vamos, todos.

Una a una, las chicas se fueron separando de Lincoln, quien se quedó ahí parado, sin moverse.

—¿Lincoln? —preguntó Luan—. ¿No vienes?

—Sí —contestó él—, sólo necesito hacer algo —se volteó hacia alguien en particular y dijo—: Lisa, ¿puedes quedarte un minuto?

El corazón de la científica dio un salto; no sabía si estar feliz o nerviosa.

—C-Claro.

Las chicas fueron saliendo de la habitación, unas sin mirar atrás y otras viendo con malos ojos a Lisa, hasta que por fin se quedaron completamente solos.

—B-Bueno, ¿qué necesitas, Lincoln?

El chico suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Leni que tenía una araña en el pelo?

«Rayos…», pensó ella.

—Ah, eso, je, je… F-Fue porque c-creí ver… —se intentó excusar, pero fue interrumpida por Lincoln, quien tenía su rostro justo frente al suyo.

—Lisa…, no me mientas…

Si antes el corazón de la científica no estaba agitado, ahora definitivamente lo estaba. Se sentía acorralada por su hermano, pero no podía simplemente decirle que las demás habían inventado una vil mentira sobre ella. Acomplejada. ¡Sí, claro! Cómo no… ¡Ésas eran calumnias! ¡Injurias que inventaron para molestarla!

Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso. Temía que Lincoln creyera esas mentiras. Oh, si tan sólo él apartara la mirada para pensar con claridad e inventar una buena explicación. No podía concentrase con esos ojos azules viéndola tan fijamente; con esos penetrantes, atractivos y seductores ojos az… «¡Vamos, Lisa, enfócate!»

—N-No te miento, Lincoln —contestó finalmente.

Él cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró pesadamente; luego giró su cuello hacia otro lado y dijo:

—Muy bien, Lisa, si no quieres decirme tus razones, está bien; te respetaré. Sólo… Sólo no vuelvas a asustar a Leni de esa forma, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero después bajó la mirada y, mientras jugaba con su bata, preguntó:

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Lincoln volteó y cuando la vio así, cabizbaja, volvió a suspirar y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo, a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza.

—No —contestó—. No estoy molesto. Es sólo que no me gusta ver a Leni así de asustada. Lo que más odio en este mundo es verlas sufrir. Sólo por eso te lo pido, ¿sí? No por otra cosa.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Lincoln se separó un momento de Lisa, hizo a un lado su flequillo con su mano izquierda y le depositó un suave beso en la frente. La chica se congeló ahí mismo.

—Bueno, Lis, voy a bajar a saludar a mamá y a papá, no te tardes —el chico salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Lisa finalmente reaccionó y estuvo bien segura de que nadie más se encontraba en el segundo piso, se desplomó sobre su cama, tomó su almohada, se cubrió el rostro y soltó un gritito de emoción.

* * *

**Uff..., han sido siglos, pero finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que jamás esperé recibiría tanto apoyo. Si les soy sincero, tengo que confesar que la razón principal por la que tardé tanto para esto fue porque no sabía cómo continuar, y lo que menos quiero es dar cualquier cosa. Además, como esta es, por decirlo de cierta forma, mi primera historia original de _The Loud House; _y aunque sea de comedia y no sea tan "seria" por decirlo así, quiero construirla bien.**

****Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:****

****_Zhilo_, me alegra que sigas esta historia. Espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera.****

****_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, me siento muy halagado de que digas que el capítulo anterior te devolvió la chispa para escribir. Realmente me alegraste ese día. Y sobre lo otro que pusiste, veamos qué piensas de este capítulo, je, je.****

****_Ntian_, sé que quieres cierto contenido en esta historia, pero sólo te puedo decir que no me gusta hacer que las cosas pasen porque sí. Depende de cómo vayan evolucionando las cosas. Igual espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.****

****_Luis Carlos_, no me preguntes el secreto a mí, amigo. Ni yo sé por qué esta historia ha recibido tanto apoyo en tan poco tiempo. Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas y que sigas esperando los demás.****

**_J0nas Nagera_**, dime quién crees que dominó en este capítulo, ja, ja. Lincoln está en un problema, sí; pero ya vimos otra cara de su personalidad. Aún cuando quiere huir de la destrucción, puede ser serio cuando la situación lo amerita. Y sobre la gripa llamada "Complejo de Hermano", dime tu diagnóstico. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, amigo. Saludos.****

****_Brother of the Night_, ojalá y este capítulo también te haya alegrado un poco, compañero. ****

****_Rathable_, ¿quién sabe qué pasará ahora con los padres? Ojalá y lo hayas disfrutado.****

****_Southern Reich_, me alegra en gran medida que pienses que este es un fic bueno que se centra en Lisa. Me hiciste el día cuando leí tu comentario. Espero que la espera haya valido con este capítulo. Saludos.****

****_LuArt_, aquí está, amigo. Espero que te guste.****

**Si encuentran errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, díganme cuales son; estoy dispuesto a recibir críticas.**

**Sé que no es obligación de nadie hacer esto, pero si es posible, por favor comenten la historia. Me hace muy feliz leer los comentarios de la gente.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	5. Objetivos

**V**

**Objetivos**

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Lincoln, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, tarareaba la canción «We Are The Champions» de _Queen_. Porque así era como se sentía en ese preciso momento: como un campeón. Y aunque algunas personas pudieran tildarlo de «exagerado», a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Había logrado detener la pelea de sus hermanas, y eso era lo más importante.

No negaría que fue un alivio para él que se detuvieran, pues desde que era niño nunca fue fanático de las discusiones ni de los ambientes caóticos que éstas traían; prefería relajarse en un lugar pacífico cada vez que pudiera. Sí, definitivamente fue un gran alivio; pero ésa no era la razón principal. Lo que más le importaba era que sus hermanas se llevaran bien y convivieran en la mayor armonía que se pudiera. No quería que por algún desacuerdo tonto se desencadenaran más problemas, cada vez más serios que el anterior, y terminaran peleadas de por vida. «Quizás estoy exagerando», solía decirse constantemente, al estar completamente solo; pero su propia mente lo traicionaba y le proporcionaba varios escenarios de pesadilla en los que su familia terminaba fragmentada. Se daba un golpe en la cabeza, y pensaba: «No, eso nunca pasará. El amor que nos tenemos es mucho más fuerte que cualquier desacuerdo», y entonces se sentía mejor. Pero después se preguntaba: «¿Estás seguro?», y se volvía a sentir agobiado. Es por eso por lo que, fuera como fuese, exageración o no, Lincoln decidió que nunca permitiría que aquello ocurriera. Las amaba demasiado como para quedarse ahí parado, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Además, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Después de todo, vivir sintiendo rencor era horrible… ¡Oh!, vaya que lo era…

Cuando pisó el último escalón y llegó a la planta baja, vio a su madre abrazando a sus hermanas mayores, mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada una; después de no verlas en semanas, era de esperarse que estuviera más que contenta de tenerlas de vuelta. El proceso se repitió con Lynn Sr.

A sus cuarenta y nueve años, Rita se había convertido en una autora reconocida internacionalmente por su saga «La Pluma Blanca», la cual no sólo vino con una premisa fresca e innovadora que rompió los moldes sobre las novelas de aventuras, sino que además había sido aclamada por la crítica «por sus inteligentes paralelismos con la realidad; sus personajes, tan entrañables, como interesantes; y su aparentemente inagotable fuente de creatividad e inspiración».

Y Lynn Sr., a sus cincuenta y cuatro años, se había vuelto dueño de cinco de los restaurantes más importantes que se encontraban en los estados de Michigan, Indiana y Ohio; además de ganar varios premios realmente importantes dentro del mundo culinario como lo podrían ser el _Premio de la Fundación James Beard_, y el _Premio Zagat_.

Una vez que sus padres dejaron de hablar con sus hermanas, dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Hey —saludó él, con una pose relajada y levantando la mano derecha.

Rita, al momento de escuchar la voz de su hijo, corrió para abrazarlo.

—¡Hola, mi bebé! —exclamó la mujer, con el tono más maternal y meloso que podía ofrecer, a la vez que le daba un gran beso en la mejilla.

Lincoln soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero no detuvo a su madre y también la abrazo.

—¿Cómo has estado, mamá?

—Muy bien, cariño —contestó ella, separándose de su hijo, observándolo detenidamente y empezando a peinar con sus dedos unos cuantos rizos rebeldes de cabello blanco que caían por su frente—. Veo que aún no te cortas el cabello.

Lincoln llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza para sentir su chongo.

—No. Y aún no planeo cortármelo. Me gusta este estilo.

—Pero te ves mucho mejor con el pelo corto. Te ves más limpio y pulcro.

—Mamá, ya no soy un bebé.

Rita torció la boca y volteó la mirada. No, la apariencia de su hijo no le disgustaba; de hecho, hasta diría que se veía muy apuesto, y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa. Sin embargo, también lo hacía ver mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad, y eso no le gustaba; no le gustaba para nada. Después de todo…

—Para mí siempre lo serás. Así que más te vale que nunca se te olvide, jovencito.

Lincoln la observó con un rostro inexpresivo.

—Jamás se me olvida. Cada vez que puedes, me lo recuerdas…

La mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Entonces, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado, ¿no?

Él no dijo nada. «Touché.»

Siguieron intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más, hasta que Lynn Sr. se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, hijo —saludó él, apoyando una mano en uno de los hombros del muchacho.

Lincoln giró su cuello en dirección de su padre, curvó sus labios de forma ascendente, y, serenamente, contestó:

—Buenas noches.

El hombre tardó sólo un momento en dar un paso hacia adelante para abrazar a su hijo, quien, inmediatamente, de forma casi robótica, también levantó sus brazos y retribuyó la bienvenida, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se separó cinco segundos después.

Y como ocurría cada semana, comenzó su típica rutina de preguntas y respuestas. Lynn Sr. primero le preguntó: «¿Cómo te fue de camino a la casa?», a lo que Lincoln respondió: «Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar». «Y ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?» «Excelentemente. Mi promedio sigue siendo de noventa y cinco. Gracias por preguntar.» Lynn Sr. se rascó la nuca y carraspeó. «Y dime, ¿tienes que hacer algún trabajo o proyecto?» «Tenía. Con la ayuda de Lisa logré acabar más rápido. Gracias por preguntar.» El hombre abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar; ya no tenía más preguntas. Lincoln observó aquel gesto, y supo que podía retirarse. Vio a su padre directamente a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza, dijo: «Con tu permiso», y pasó a lado suyo, en dirección de la sala de estar, para ir con sus hermanas y ver televisión. Lynn Sr. caminó en la dirección opuesta y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Al momento en que estuvo en su rango de visión, escuchó como cada una de las mujeres le rogaban que se sentara junto a ellas. Después, hubo miradas feroces, deseos de lucha, sed de sangre, y terminaron jalando a Lincoln por ambos brazos, de un lado a otro, para ver quiénes se alzaban como las ganadoras. El encuentro terminó con Lola y Lana aferrándose y acurrucándose en cada uno de los fuertes brazos del muchacho.

… Pero la ganadora definitiva fue Lily, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su regazo, mientras lo abrazaba y frotaba su rostro contra su pecho. Volteó disimuladamente de izquierda a derecha y vio cómo cada una de sus hermanas la miraban con ganas de golpearla; sobre todo, las que estaban repartidas en los otros sofás en donde no estaba sentado el peliblanco. A cada una de ellas les dedicó una sonrisa presumida.

* * *

Cuando el programa terminó, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor para poner la mesa y dejarla lista para la cena. Luna, Lynn, Lincoln y Lana se encargaron de los platos y los vasos; Lucy, Lola, Lisa y Lily de los cubiertos; y Lori, Leni y Luan de llevar la comida, junto a su padre. La operación les llevó menos de cinco minutos, e inmediatamente después de haber terminado los preparativos, Lincoln se dispuso a sentarse; pero hubo algo que lo detuvo: su instinto. Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sensación extraña que aparece cada vez que una situación va fuera de los parámetros de lo que puede ser catalogado como «normal». Sin embargo, para él ya no era un sentimiento ajeno; lo conocía —¡oh, vaya que lo hacía!— muy bien. Levantó la cabeza, observó a su alrededor, y notó cómo todas y cada una de sus hermanas lo miraban intensamente, como lo haría un depredador a su presa… No. Estaba equivocado. No lo miraban a él; miraban los asientos que estaban junto a él. Dio un paso hacia la derecha, cambiando su potencial lugar, y ellas también cambiaron su objetivo. Dio un paso a la izquierda, regresando al punto inicial, y se repitió el proceso.

Sin embargo, fueron Lori y Leni quienes terminaron sentadas a su lado, pues alegaron que «no lo habían visto en mucho tiempo por sus trabajos». Luna, Luan y Lynn les recriminaron por decir eso, y adujeron que ellas se encontraban en las mismas condiciones; pero no contaron con que Lori usaría su estratagema más poderosa y declarara que ella, por ser la mayor, tenía la preferencia. Por su parte, mientras estas cuatro se encontraban debatiendo, Leni aprovechó la distracción y se sentó junto al chico. Porque, desde su perspectiva, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su tiempo discutiendo cuando aún había un espacio disponible; sobre todo, cuando Lucy, de forma silenciosa, casi imperceptible, hábil y determinada como una pantera, intentaba eludir la visión de sus hermanas mayores para así apoderarse del tan ansiado lugar. Y Lisa, a pesar de quedar (_sumamente molesta_) inconforme, se apresuró a rodear la mesa y tomó el lugar que se encontraba frente a Lincoln. Si no podía sentarse junto a su querido hermano, al menos podría estudiar su atractivo rostro cada vez que ella levantara la cabeza… Sí, sólo para eso. ¡No para otra cosa!

Y al final, cuando las demás aceptaron su —según ellas— injusto destino, empezó la cena, la cual consistía en la famosa lasaña casera de Lynn Sr.; ensalada fresca de lechuga morada, manzana, apio y nuez caramelizada con aderezo de yogur; y brochetas de tomate, queso mozzarella y aceitunas. Nadie lo pensó dos veces, e inmediatamente empezaron a comer. Los primeros minutos de la cena nadie dijo nada, pues se encontraban inmersos en los deliciosos sabores de los platillos que se presentaban ante ellos; pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, y el hambre voraz amainaba, iniciaron las conversaciones.

Lori habló muy feliz y emocionada sobre su nuevo ascenso en su trabajo, además de explicar cómo el bufete ya la tenía identificada como una de las abogadas más importantes y cotizadas de Michigan y de los estados colindantes. «Para alguien que tan sólo tiene veinticinco años, debo decir que no lo hago nada mal», dijo, y soltó una risita.

Leni, por su parte, habló sobre la creciente popularidad de sus nuevos diseños para la línea de primavera-verano de ese mismo año; además de declarar, sumamente contenta, que su jefa la había felicitado personalmente. También explicó que le ofrecieron un mejor contrato para que siguiera trabajando como una de las diseñadoras más importantes, pero que pidió tiempo para pensarlo mejor; después de todo, ella deseaba abrir su propia casa de moda.

Luna explicó todo el proceso que le tomó elegir, junto a su banda, las canciones que se grabarían en el primer álbum. Tenían muchas, y cada una de ellas era un éxito entre su público; pero si querían, argumentó ella, apelar al gusto de muchas más personas, tendrían que escoger lo mejor de lo mejor. Porque eso era lo único que ella planeaba entregar: contenido de calidad.

Luan contó partes de su nueva rutina de comedia, y muchos de los presentes tuvieron que dejar de comer o tomar agua para evitar atragantarse por la risa que les estaba provocando. Sus rutinas profesionales eran, sin duda alguna, verdaderas joyas del humor; nada parecidas a sus habituales chistes. Pero, como era de esperarse de la comediante, terminó su participación con uno de sus clásicos chistes malos.

Lynn relató, de forma muy breve, la intensidad de sus entrenamientos y cómo ella y todas sus compañeras se encontraban listas para ganar y ser recordadas como uno de los mejores equipos de la historia. Después regresó su vista al plato y reanudó su cena; semanas de ejercicio constante y dietas rigurosas realmente la hacían bendecir cada día que podía disfrutar de la comida de su padre.

Lucy recitó algunos fragmentos de sus nuevos poemas y parte del nuevo cuento que estaba escribiendo para un concurso; y aunque muchos de los presentes no tenían el contexto completo de la historia, sentían la belleza de cada palabra que salía de la boca de la muchacha. Rita se sentía especialmente complacida por ver que una de sus hijas compartiera su mismo amor y vocación por la escritura, y que además fuera tan talentosa. Eso sí, le sorprendió en gran medida que sus poemas fueran mucho menos fúnebres que los que acostumbraba a escribir; hasta se atrevería a decir que tenían un gusto romántico.

Lana mostró unas cuantas fotos de los animales que habían sido adoptados recientemente por familias buenas y cariñosas que anhelaban tener una mascota fiel. No necesitaba tener el poder de hablar con ellos para saber que cada animal se encontraba realmente feliz, pues sus expresiones en las imágenes lo decían todo. Luego, dejó de hablar, guardó su celular y se metió un enorme trozo de lasaña a la boca y lo tragó rápidamente, sin masticarlo apropiadamente; necesitaba hacerlo, porque, de lo contrario, habría llorado.

Lola, con un tono de voz vanidoso, habló sobre cómo fue su experiencia esa semana; aunque no era algo que nadie supiera: felicitaciones por parte de su entrenadora por ser tan buena capitana del equipo de porristas, prácticas de pasarela después de clases, unas cuantas confesiones por aquí y por allá de varios chicos de su grado, etcétera. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro empezó a explicar, de manera casi frenética, que ella rechazó a los muchachos inmediatamente. Todos los presentes creyeron que la explicación salía sobrando, pero la reina de belleza parecía más relajada tras darla.

Lisa, como medida de precaución, dijo sólo un par de oraciones; todo lo que quería contarle a Lincoln ya lo había hecho… Y también porque las demás _homo sapiens_ seguían resentidas con ella por pasar el tiempo que le correspondía de manera legítima con su hermano mayor. Levantó el rostro por enésima vez, volvió a observar el rostro del muchacho, sonrió, y regresó su vista al plato. «Su músculo masetero se define mucho más al masticar. Hace que su mandíbula se vea más fuerte y masculina. ¿Por qué será que las mandíbulas cinceladas son tan atractivas? Quizá se deba a…», y siguió formulando sus teorías.

Lily contó lo bien que le fue en sus exámenes con la profesora Johnson, y cómo varios niños de su clase le pedían que hiciera dibujos para ellos, pues ella era considerada la mejor dibujante de su grado y aun de varios más arriba. Aparte, explicó que estaba pensando seriamente empezar a cobrar por los dibujos que le pedían. Después de todo, Lola ya le había dado su propio consejo de oro: «Si eres buena en algo, jamás lo hagas gratis».

Y Lincoln las observó, las escuchó, las felicitó, les sonrió, y permaneció en silencio; siempre en silencio. Aunque tampoco es como si él hubiera hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por hablar. Leni notó esto y se dirigió a él.

—Oye, Linky, no has hablado para nada, y también queremos escucharte. ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo que no te hemos visto?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él; las menores con el interés de cada semana por escuchar a su hermano; y las mayores con apasionada vehemencia por finalmente saber qué ha sido del muchacho. Lincoln se sintió intimidado por un segundo por toda la atención que repentinamente fue puesta sobre él, pero hizo la emoción a un lado y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, no ha pasado nada interesante. Sólo me he dedicado a estudiar y aprobar las materias.

—Y a hacer ejercicio, me imagino —dijo Lynn, con una sonrisa gatuna, y paseando su mirada por el torso de su hermano. Incluso con su chamarra de cuero puesta, podía apreciar lo bien trabajado que estaba su cuerpo.

—Sí, también eso —convino él y rio.

—No me creo el cuento de que no tengas alguna historia que contarnos, Lincoln. ¡Tiene que haber algo! Después de todo, la universidad es divertida —dijo Lori.

—Quizás lo fue para ti, pero algunos mortales como nosotros sufrimos en ella —contestó él con un tono dramático, llevándose una mano a la frente y posando exageradamente para probar su punto.

Las chicas rieron, pero siguieron insistiendo.

—Bien, no hay una historia interesante de la escuela. No hay problema. Pero al menos tiene que haber historias sobre fiestas —propuso la rockera, esperando escuchar algo jugoso. La mueca sonriente del chico le dio esperanzas.

—Lo siento, Luna, pero soy un hombre sano, bien portado, correcto, educado y cuya vida se rige estrictamente bajo los decretos de la ley estadounidense.

Luna quiso lanzarle un pedazo de lasaña al rostro por darle falsas ilusiones, pero rápidamente advirtió el guiño que Lincoln le dio. Sonrió. Él definitivamente tenía unas historias locas por contar.

Quisieron seguir tratando de sacarle algo de información, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran continuar, Rita habló, y la pregunta que salió de su boca vino para ser aquella que acabaría con la paz de esa noche.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, hijo, ¿qué pasó con esa jovencita de la que me hablaste?

Diez cuellos casi se rompen por la velocidad con la que giraron en dirección de su hermano al mismo tiempo. Y también, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran sincronizado, una palabra hizo eco en sus mentes: «¿Jovencita?»

—Oh…, eso… Pues, salimos un par de veces —contestó él con simpleza.

Un maremoto de emociones y sensaciones azotó violentamente a las chicas.

«¿Oh, eso?... ¡¿Oh, eso?! ¡¿En serio?! _¡¿Oh, eso?!_»

«¡¿Salimos?! ¡¿Adónde?! ¡¿Con quién?!»

«¿Un par de veces? ¡¿O sea que fue más de una?!»

«¡Me rehúso a aceptar un hecho como ése!»

«¡¿Quién es ella?!»

—No te oyes muy entusiasmado, hijo. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco es como si hubieras sido muy elocuente la primera vez que me lo contaste. ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé, mamá.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?

Lincoln se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de agua.

—A que no lo sé. Así de simple. Quizás no me sentía a gusto con ella. Y sí, es linda, lo admito; pero fuera de eso, no sentía nada más por ella. Sencillamente, no era mi tipo.

Desde que Lincoln empezó a hablar, las chicas pusieron toda la atención del mundo a cada una de sus palabras; incluso al tono de voz, la dicción, y el tempo. Y cuando él pronunció las maravillosas palabras donde declaraba que no estaba interesado en esa desconocida _harpía-roba-hermanos_ se sintieron mucho más tranquilas. Claro, eso, hasta que Rita volvió a hablar.

—¿Y qué hay sobre las otras chicas que se te confesaron?

Hubo reacciones divididas entre las mujeres: unas sentían que se iban a desmayar, y otras sentían que estaban a punto de explotar. Sin embargo, el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de cada una fue el mismo: «¡¿Hay más?!»

—Las rechacé de la manera más gentil que pude, tal y como me aconsejaste. Pero me sentí muy mal después de hacerlo. No es lindo ver llorar a una mujer, ¿sabes? Y menos si tú eres el responsable de su dolor.

—Las hubieras lastimado más si te volvías su novio sin amarlas, hijo. Y no sólo a ellas, sino a ti también.

—_¡Exacto! _—chillaron diez voces al mismo tiempo.

Madre e hijo voltearon a ver a las muchachas con una expresión de curiosidad, y éstas soltaron risitas nerviosas, con los rostros teñidos de color carmesí, a la vez que unas se frotaban los brazos o la nuca y otras se acomodaban unos cuantos mechones de pelo por detrás de las orejas. Decidieron no darle importancia a esa extraña reacción.

—Como sea, el caso es que lo hecho, hecho está.

—No te atormentes, hijo. Hiciste lo correcto, y estoy orgullosa por eso. —Rita se acercó al muchacho y le pellizco la mejilla izquierda de manera afectuosa—. Awww, mi bebé ya es todo un caballerito responsable.

—¡Mamá!

* * *

Luego de eso, todos recogieron sus platos y finalmente pasaron a la hora del postre, el cual consistía en una rebanada de tarta de queso con mermelada de fresa para cada uno. Lincoln tomó su cuchara, dispuesto a devorar sin piedad su porción, pero se dio cuenta de que su plato no estaba frente a él como debía ser, sino en manos de Leni, quien ya estaba cortando un pequeño pedazo con su propia cuchara.

—Ummm…, Leni…

—¿Sí? —contestó ella con un tono de voz inocente.

—Esa es mi tarta —dijo y la señaló con un dedo.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la tomaste?

La mujer sonrió. Acercó la cuchara con el pedazo cortado a la boca de Lincoln y esperó. Al chico le tomó un par de segundos comprender las intenciones de su hermana, pero cuando lo hizo, el color subió a su rostro en un instante.

—E-Este… L-Leni… Y-Yo puedo comer solo. No necesitas molestarte.

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia, Linky. Ahora, abre la boca y di: «Ahhh».

Lincoln miró el postre frente a él, después el rostro sonriente de la rubia, y de nuevo el postre. La situación era sumamente vergonzosa, y si hubiera sido por él, habría comido la tarta por sí mismo, sin ayuda de nadie. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y Leni se veía tan ilusionada por hacer ese pequeño gesto para él. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos, pensó: «Oh, al diablo», sujetó la fina muñeca de la mujer y dirigió la cuchara a su boca. El sabor era exquisito; el queso se derretía lentamente en su boca, mientras que el sabor dulce de la mermelada se esparcía por toda su lengua, y le dejaba un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca. Además, había un elemento extra que daba la sensación de intensificar los sabores: una fragancia. El aroma era cautivador, hipnótico, y tejía un hechizo en el que Lincoln, por un momento, creyó estar en un campo de flores; un campo donde el jazmín, las violetas y la bergamota danzaban en perfecta sincronía por su nariz. Volvió a aspirar aquel delicioso olor y finalmente supo de qué se trataba: era el perfume de Leni, combinado con su esencia natural.

Cuando terminó de masticar, abrió los ojos y vio cómo el hermoso rostro de su hermana —mejillas, frente, nariz e incluso las orejas— se encontraba completamente rojo. Esto lo preocupó.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él, y puso su mano sobre su frente, buscando algún síntoma de fiebre.

—Perfectamente. No te preocupes. Es sólo que hace calor aquí, ¿no lo crees?

Meditó la respuesta de la modista y estuvo de acuerdo con ella; el verano estaba por empezar.

—Igual, gracias por el bocado, Leni.

—De nada, Linky. Para mí fue un placer.

El chico le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y volvió a tomar su cuchara, decidido a actuar como un adulto y comer su postre, pero algo lo detuvo; el ambiente del comedor se había tornado más denso y pesado. Levantó la mirada y vio a sus otras nueve hermanas de pie, cada una con su propia cuchara con un pedazo de tarta, observándolo intensamente y echando fuego por los ojos.

—Hermano… —empezó Lori, con un tono de voz aterrador.

—… ahora… —continuó Luan, igual que la primera.

—… es… —le siguió Lynn.

—… nuestro… —luego Lana.

—… turno… —y finalizó Lola.

Se lanzaron al ataque, y Lincoln terminó siendo alimentado contra su voluntad por cada una de esas mujeres. Oh, bueno; al menos comió más tarta que el resto.

* * *

**Primero lo primero: perdónenme por tardar una eternidad para actualizar esta hsitoria. Ya antes había explicado mis moyivos, pero ahora sencillamente no tengo justificación. Quizás fue una combinación de falta de creatividad, falta de tiempo por la universidad o ambas. No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que ya que he salido de vacaciones me enfocaré de lleno en esta historia. Recientemente acabé el primer arco de mi otra historia, "Lincoln Pingrey", y deseo dedicarle a esta historia el tiempo que se merece. Después de todo, esta sí es una historia que me pertenece completamente.**

**También, quizás algunos de ustedes no lo sepan, pero también me aventuré a traducir la historia al inglés, ¡y vaya que me sorprendí! El apoyo que recibió fue increíble; mucho más del que podría haberme imaginado (con decirles que ya casi llega a los 100 seguidores, un número que en antaño me parecía tan lejano). Esa también es otra de las razones por las que me tardé en actualizar. Lo siento.**

**Pero, ¡hey!, ya ha sido actualizada, y esta vez planeo actualizarla, por lo menos, una vez al mes.**

**También, como habrán podido notar por la descripción, sabrán por qué lares está encaminada la historia. No se preocupen; planeo construirla de tal forma que siga gustando y siga siendo de su agrado. Y si llego a equivocarme, no duden en decírmelo. Lo que yo más deseo es mejorar.**

**Ah, y como última información, he modificado las edades de los personajes, por lo que quedarían de la siguiente forma:**

**Lori, 25 años.**

**Leni, 24 años.**

**Luna, 23 años.**

**Luan, 22 años.**

**Lynn, 21 años.**

**Lincoln, 20 años.**

**Lucy, 17 años.**

**Lana y Lola, 15 años.**

**Lisa, 13 años.**

**Lily, 11 años.**

**Si había dudas sobre este mismo tema, espero que ya hayan quedado resueltas.**

**Ahora, en cuanto a unas reviews:**

**_Guest_, no te preocupes, ya detallaré más adelante en la figura de nuestras hermosas chicas Loud. No tiene nada de malo describir la belleza.**

**_Luis Carlos_, ya ves a estas muchachas. Son unas loquillas. Y sobre las competencias, ¡oh, las que se vienen! Me alegra que te diera risa la reacción de Leni. Ahí Lisa sí se pasó, ja, ja. Pero bueno, espero que este caítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores.**

**_AnthrNightmr_, lamento haberte dejado al borde de tu asiento por tanto tiempo, amigo. Pero finalmente está aquí la actualización. Espero que estas descripciones te hayan gustado tanto como las anteriores.**

**_J0nas Nagera_, ya ves que tan amado (¿fraternalmente?) es Lincoln. Y ¿qué te uedo decir sobre esa pequeña diablilla? Desde el primer capítulo imaginé a una Lily retadora y posesiva. No me la imagino tan perversa como la tuya (XD) pero sí como una chica que sabe lo que quiere. Y Lisa, se ha tenido que adaptar al ambiente hostil, amigo. Es la ley del mas fuerte: si quiere a su conejito blanco, debe luchar contra las otras tigresas. Sobre Leni, la chica es inteligente dentro de la sencillez; ¿para qué atormentarse de más, cuando puede solucionarlo todo de forma tan simple? Gracias por tus comentarios, apoyo y paciencia de siempre, amigo.**

**_brasheril-holmestalentsmaster_, thanks for your kind words, pal. It would be awesome if I can achieve that holy goal, heh-heh. Although, I think that I do have an opportunity. I recently translated this story in english, and boy, the response has been crazy! Yet, I'll keep fighting and making an effort to make this a story that is worth reading. I really hope you liked this chapter as much as the others.**

**_Ecaro_, gracias.**

**_LuArt_, siempre estoy pendiente de las reviews, je, je. Por supuesto que te iba a contestar. Después de todo, me hace muy feliz leerlos a ustedes. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los otros y que se te aclararan (o generaran) tus dudas.**

**_Dark-Mask-Uzumaki_, deberías de cambiarte el nombre a "Don Comedia", ja, ja. Pero fuera de broma, me encantó este mini universo alterno, aunque el otro que hiciste con Leni siendo cargado por Lincoln me gustó más. Un Lincoln masoquista, ¿eh? Muy interesante. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, que pienses que esta historia, dentro de sus¿ sencillez es buena, y que sigas apoyándola. Disfruta esta actualización, amigo, porque los planetas realmente se alinearon, ja, ja.**

**_Flawless_, me alegra que te gustara la historia al punto de sufrir por llegar al último capítulo, ja, ja. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí tienes. Recién escrito. Espero que se hayan aclarado varias de tus dudas con este capítulo.**

**_cefiro101_, aquí tienes nuevo capítulo. Veamos qué te parece.**

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Por favor, comenten, que me hace muy feliz y me motiva el leerlos a ustedes.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


End file.
